Android Love
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Brainiac 5 is bored and tries to occupy his time. Slight Superman/Brainiac 5. Fluffy.


Brainiac 5, sometimes referred to as Brainy by his teammates, sat in his lab in front of the huge computer that monitored Legion Headquarters. For once in the intelligent being's life he had become bored. The galaxy was calm, for now, and the coluan did not feel up to inventing anything at the moment. Brainy absentmindedly began flicking through channels on the computer that showed the young Legionnaire parts of the headquarters through hidden cameras placed strategically around the building. It was either this or watch the horrors of "game shows" with Bouncing Boy.

Camera twenty-seven revealed Saturn Girl reading what looked like a romance novel. The blonde heroine smiled as she turned the page. Brainy thought for a split second if he should take up reading. The android dismissed the idea. He should be coming up with new ideas to help the Legion, not reading through some pamphlet of imaginary love. It was bad enough he was wasting precious time doing this.

Brainy switched to camera twenty. The screen showed Lightning Lad training. The red headed teen zapped targets with bolts of blue electricity causing the bright red objects to become charred and smoke. Brainy sighed at the spectacle. Since Lightening Lad believed he was leader of the Legion of Superheroes he always tried to come out on top. When would he learn that it took more than power and brawn to be a great leader? The job requires brains, compassion, and sympathy too.

The camera then switched to Bouncing Boy. He was of course lounging on the couch of one of the common rooms. Some sort of silly show from ages ago played on the TV. Another camera revealed Ghost Girl wasn't up to much either. The black-haired teen giggled as she painted her nails and listened to music that was a combination of beeps and tweets arranged in a pattern.

Brainy ground his artificial teeth. "Idiots," he grumbled to himself. "At least Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad are doing something productive."

Sadly, for a twelfth-level intelligence, Brainy didn't realize he was doing nothing productive either.

"One more person to check up on," a green, robotic finger flicked the switch that swapped camera views. Brainy did this a few times before finding the person he wanted: Superman.

The teen of steel was looking a picture of his mother. Brainy caught him doing this often lately after missions. Brainy's diagnosis for this was homesickness which humans feel when they terribly miss their homes. Brainy couldn't relate for his "home" would never be home to him. The android was different from other coluans.

Superman's shoulders began to shake. Tears dripped down his face splattering on the framed photo.

"Mom," whimpered Clark Kent.

Brainy felt the strong urge to run to the super teen's room and embrace him. Brainiac 5's fingers brushed the image on the glass screen.

"No," Brainy grimaced and quickly pulled his hand away from the screen. It was not his place to comfort Superman. The action would also reveal that he was spying on him. Superman would be mad at him and that was the last thing Brainiac 5 wanted.

It was because Brainy loved Superman. It was crazy for a being like him, made of wires and metal, but he truly cared for the Kyrptonian. Brainy loved Clark's smile. He loved the teen's kindness, empathy, and patience. The way Superman held his shoulders as he attempted to explain to Brainy about some organic feeling that he didn't understand made him feel cared about. Superman was also the only Legion member that at least humored him and pretended to read status updates. Superman could also make patrol so fun by challenging the boy to races or asking about sightseeing. Brainy loved so much about Superman it made his mind race. No one has ever done that before.

Suddenly, Brainy felt a hand clasp his shoulder. The android yelped as he turned to face whoever was there, praying that it wasn't Superman. It was only Saturn Girl. The pink clad teen frowned and crossed her arms.

"What have I told you about spying on us, Brainiac 5?" Asked Saturn Girl.

"I wasn't spying, Saturn Girl. I was just checking up on all of you," retorted Brainy. ", and I am not pleased with how you are spending your free time."

"It's not like you're doing anything useful watching us," Saturn Girl countered. She glanced at the screen. "Who were you spying on?"

Brainiac 5 swiveled around in his chair frantically to look at the computer screen. To his relief Superman had left the room. "N-no one in particular. I was just surfing."

Saturn Girl lifted an eyebrow quizzically. Did Brainy just stutter? The android never had a shortage of answers. Something was up.

"What are you up to Brainy?" asked Saturn Girl. She smirked as Brainy was unable to look her in the eye.

"Nothing!" shouted the boy. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go do some recon." Brainy leapt from his seat and bolted out the door neglecting to turn out the computer.

Brainy stomped down the hall fuming with every step. Could anyone ever give him a little respect or peace? Just then he saw Superman rounding the corner. The hero still looked down and his eyes were red rimmed from crying.

Before Brainy knew what he was doing he was bounding up to Superman. The android boy wrapped his arms around Clark Kent and buried his face in the older Legionnaire's chest. Clark was momentarily startled by the affectionate gesture.

"Brainy…What are you doing?" asked Superman.

Brainy smiled and nuzzled Superman's chest. "You seemed down and a common remedy for this feeling is what organics call a "hug"."

Superman smiled. He ruffled Brainy's artificial blonde hair. The 12th intellect being was so cute when he wanted to be.

When Brainy eventually let go Superman knelt down to be eye level with him. Clark didn't feel right looking down at a boy so smart. "Want to go on recon with me, Brainy?"

The coluan could barely hold in his excitement. "Of course, Superman."

For once in his life Brainy thanked himself for being inorganic, or else Superman would see him blush.


End file.
